Sweet Reunions
by Apothecary Princess
Summary: So, L's back at Wammy's, and one certain successor is very pleased to see him. Oneshot, MelloXL. First attempt at lemon. No flames please, though constructive critisism is welcome.


**Hey guys, suckerlover here. This is a fanfic for mathmaticprincess (it's amazing what she can get people to do for fanart), and is my first attempt at lemon. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as I have none but my friends opinions for this and they're biased. So, tell me what you think.  
The probablility is that I'm going to start posting again. If you have any story requests, please tell!!  
suckerlover x**

Sweet Reunions

"Hello Mello-san."

Mello jumped, turning around abruptly, a guilty smile already etching its way onto his face and his mouth already open, an excuse on the way. When he realised that the man in front of his wasn't actually Roger, he breathed a sigh of relief. Turning back to the cupboard behind him, he continued his so far futile search for the slightest hint ofsomething chocolaty.

"Oh, hey L."

L raised an eyebrow, the movement hidden behind the mass of feathery black hair that obscured his forehead from view, though Mello almost definitely wouldn't have seen anyway, as he had his back to the detective. The fact that he was standing on top of the granite countertop meant that his ass was actually directly in front of L, though said detective wasn't really deliberating this matter too much. Well, not consciously, anyhow.

"You knew that I was coming, Mello-san?"

Mello sighed and turned around, abandoning the food stocked cupboards, and dropped to a sitting position on the counter. He was now face to face with L. Absent-mindedly he swung leather clad legs, hitting the wooden cupboards beneath him with soft, regular thuds.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Mello. Anyway, we're in England, so honorifics are neither used nor necessary. And of course I knew you were coming. I have friends in high places. Or in this case, friends that spend too much time on computers and enjoy hacking into sites."

L nodded, only half concentrating on what the boy was saying. His mind had now moved on to bigger and better things- mainly the large slice of very appealing chocolate cake situated conveniently above the blonde's head. A large slice of very appealing chocolate cake, topped with strawberries. L liked strawberries.

Mello followed the raven haired man's line of sight, straight towards said cake. He smirked evilly, a devilish plot forming in his mind. Of course it was a strange plot that no-one else would have thought of, Mello was unique. And, not to mention the fact that he was a genius, and a bored one at that. Who could blame him for wanting a little excitement once every now and again?

"Sorry, L. That cake isn't for you."

L's eyes widened almost comically, black orbs growing and making him look not unlike an injured kitten. Mello, however, was not swayed by this undeniable cute look. He had thought of a plan and would stick to it. Unless heavy temptation involving chocolate was available, Mello was not one to give up upon his resolutions.

"Who else, in the whole of Wammy's House, eats cake as well as me, Mello-sa...Mello?"

Mello merely smirked again, and pulled the cake down from the shelf above his head. Placing it on his lap, he looked straight at the man in front of him. Slowly extracting a strawberry from the icing on top, and painfully slowly ate it. L had to restrain himself from grabbing the plate and devouring the cake, right then and there in front of his successor. But he restrained himself, as that would be incredibly undignified, even for him. So, instead, he satisfied himself with glaring at the blonde teen. He only got a faux-innocent smile in response.

"I'm sorry, L, but I need this cake because Roger has confiscated my chocolate supply. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he has put nine more locks on his office because of the time me and Matt broke in to steal back some cigarettes, games and chocolate that were rightfully ours. Currently, my blood sugar level is dangerously low. Therefore, I have to eat this cake."

L needed that cake. Possibly worse was that L wanted that cake- and if he wanted something, God help the man or woman who got in his way. Thinking fast, L did something he rarely did, in fact no previous records of the world's best detective doing any thing like this are currently in store. L started babbling.

"Mello, I will make sure that Roger gives you back your chocolate within half an hour. He will never confiscate it again, I will make sure. Matt's cigarettes and games will also be safe, even though he is underage. I will make sure all these things happen by the end of the day, just give me that cake…"

L trailed off as Mello jumped down from the counter and began to saunter away from the detective, the plate balanced expertly on one hand, taunting. L reached out his hand, stopping Mello with a firm hand on his shoulder. He wanted the cake. The cake would not leave this room unless L had consumed it.

"Okay, Mello. If I get the cake, you get anything you want within reason."

Yes, the world's greatest detective, child genius, hand of justice and defeater of criminals was that desperate. And Mello knew it. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to face his mentor, effectively dislodging the hand from his shoulder. Setting the plate down on the table, he let his gaze meet L's for a second, making it quite clear that if he touched it, he died. Then, sure that his point had been made, he walked slowly towards the man in front of him until their noses were almost touching. It was only then that L noticed how tall Mello had gotten- in his usual slouched position, the teen was now taller than him.

"Mello, how old are you now?"

Mello smirked, taking a step backwards so that he was no longer invading the detective's personal space.

"Sixteen."

L just nodded, evidently thinking about this fact. Mello used this momentary distraction to break a piece off the end of the cake and pop it into his mouth. He didn't chew, letting the icing slowly melt on his tongue, waiting for L to notice, which he did. And that was when all manner of mayhem broke out.

Mello snatched the plate with cake on it from the table when he noticed L's predatory look. At the same time, L dived towards Mello, having already anticipated his move. This caused them to both topple over, a mass of limbs and screams, the cake held high in one tanned hand. Miraculously, it remained undamaged, though the same couldn't be said for the two on the floor. Mello was groaning in pain at having hit his head, L was examining a quickly swelling bruise on his knee. Neither of them realised that Mello was straddling L until said detective looked up with a small 'oh'.

Mello, at a loss for what to do, tried to break the ice without having to say something. He ate another piece of cake. With all that had happened, there was only a small piece left. Various crumbs and strawberry pieces were littered around the kitchen, but it was a blessing in itself that any cake remained at all. Mello made to put the last piece in his mouth, and L snapped.

Lunging towards the piece of cake in Mello's fingers, L tried to take a bite at exactly the same time as Mello. Some would say that he got the cake, some would say he didn't. Some would say that they both got half, but does it really matter? The point was, Mello and L both tried to eat a small piece of cake. At the same time.

Their lips connected, the sugary taste of cake still on Mello's tongue, L's flavour of lollipops and sugary tea entering the mix. L's brain had shut down temporarily, and he did not know why. The only conscious thought flying around his head at that point was 'I am kissing Mello'. The one thing he didn't fail to notice, even though his mental capacity was decreased, was the fact that Mello seemed to be kissing him back.

L stood up. Staring down at the boy beneath him, he realised how vulnerable Mello looked. Turning around, he closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself. How could he have been so stupid? Mello was still a kid, possibly even more so than Near. Hearing the blonde stand up behind him, he made towards the door, not wanting to have to face his potential successor.

L gasped as he was pulled backwards by a pair of strong arms that had somehow snaked their way around his waist. He was pulled back again said successor, who was smiling down at him tenderly.

"I don't think that you're going anywhere just yet, L."

The genius detective was pulled into a gently kiss, a very deliberate one this time. L melted- this was something that he had never imagined he'd see. The tender side of Mello, the side that was generally reserved for Matt and Near. The side that nearly no-one got to see. He was glad that he'd seen something other than the spiky exterior displayed to everyone else at Wammy's.

Turning himself around, L reached up a hand to caress Mello's face, as the blonde explored every inch of his mentor's mouth, making him groan. They two of their tongues danced, as if the routine had been fixed long ago. But, eventually, they had to break apart for air, and pulled away.

This was the part that L had been dreading- he figured that it had to come to an end. Turning his head, he tried not to see the look of horror and anger that he thought he was sure to find on Mello's face. Soft fingers found his chin and his face was turned back to the blonde, a look of confusion clouding his features. Staring into the black orbs, Mello found his answer and mutter in wonder

"Insecurity?"

L merely turned away again, trying to hide the emotions that he so rarely felt, only to be pulled back into another deep kiss. Soon Mello moved on from his mouth, and began trailing kisses all over his face, from the side of his mouth to his temple, then down to his ear. Biting gently on the shell, Mello kissed and licked the lightly enflamed skin, causing L to throw his head back and moan loudly. Had he known that his ears were that sensitive, he would have been better prepared for the onslaught on senses that attacked him as Mello continued his ministrations. He was spared the sweet torture, however, when Mello moved on from his ear and began placing feather light kisses down his neck.

L tilted his head back, allowing the boy better access, murmuring appreciatively and occasionally letting a few low moans escape him when Mello bit or kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmmm.. Mello.."

Mello glanced up, almost laughing aloud at the sight of the world's greatest detective slumped in the arms of a sixteen year old boy.

"Yes, L?"

He replied, turning and pinning the man against the fridge door, once again kissing down his neck, effectively cutting off his though pattern and rendering him temporarily unable to speak. L wound his pale fingers through Mello's hair, trying to form coherent thoughts within his mind before he attempted to speak them aloud.

"Mello.. stop.."

Mello stopped immediately, glancing up, a look of worry clouding his beautiful features.

"L? Did I do something wrong??"

L just smiled down at the teenager sadly. The boy had so much to learn about the world. This couldn't last, no-one would let it last

"No, Mello. It's just that it is not right for us to do these things, people would think that I was taking advantage of you, and you're still so young and…"

L found himself slammed brutally against the fridge, cutting off his speech, with an angry Mello staring him straight in the eye. His wrists were held firmly in an iron grip, he chances of escape were next to none. Though even he couldn't fully convince himself that he wanted to escape.

"Are you?"

Once again, the world's greatest detective was at a loss for words. Mentally, he damned Mello for making him feel so vulnerable, so weak, so.. emotional. If there was one thing that L was not, and was not meant to be it was… emotional. So why, right here in the place where he grew up, with a boy who could potentially be his successor, why were emotions crowding his head, head, throat and lungs, rendering him unable to talk?

"Are you taking advantage of me, L?"

The question was repeated. The only answer L gave was a look, straight back into Mello's angry eyes. Black orbs swam with emotion, and he opened his mouth, trying to make the words come out. When the didn't, he shook his head, trying desperately to get across the message that he wasn't, never would… it was just that…

In truth, L himself didn't know why not any more. Cursing himself, he realised that he should never have got into this situation. But how could he resist?

"So what's the problem then?"

Mello had got the message, and was now demanding of L. This barely registered in his mind, as Mello kissed him again, deeply, gently and sincerely. And this time, L couldn't find it in his heart to object.

--

Matt was hungry. Making his way from he and Mello's room at the top of the house, down the numerous flights of stairs and hallways, past numerous rooms to the kitchen at the bottom, he put his hand on the doorknob, pondering what to eat. Before he could go in, he heard someone's voice, causing him to hesistate.

"M… Mello! Uhh…"

Matt knew that he knew that voice. He recognised it… whose was it…? Mentally, he scanned the list of people it could possibly be…

"Mello..!!"

Oh yeah. It was L. He should probably remember these things. Matt smiled, so Mello had finally found someone. Looking around, he sorted through the numerous kids he could see dotted around the corridor. Finding someone perfect, he called them over.

"Oi, kid. Come here."

The small boy turned around, startled. Walking up to the redhead, Matt saw he was incredibly precise. He also realised that he knew this kid's name.

"Lewis, right?"

The child nodded, nervously. He could only be ten or eleven. Not that that bothered Matt.

"Give us your tie."

At this, Lewis stiffened up. Eyeing Matt wearily, he brought his hands protectively up to his collar, feeling the tie tied there.

"Who's asking?"

"Matt. Number three."

Lewis was gone, the tie was left. Matt just smiled, being in the top three guaranteed you fame. One of the few perks. Tying the tie around the door handle, he left the couple inside to it.

--

Meanwhile, L was in a position he never though he'd be in- he was lying on the cold tiles of a kitchen floor, shirtless, with kisses being reigned down upon him by an underage boy. This was indeed, an unforeseen turn of events. Not that he was considering this at the time- in fact his mind wasn't acting all that coherently at that precise moment.

"Mmm… Mello. Uhh!"

He moaned, lacing his bony fingers through the blonde's fair, as Mello kissed a path down his bare chest. His shirt lay forgotten somewhere on the other side of the room. L groaned as Mello's mouth circled his nipple, licking and teasing the nub until it was sore and oh-so sensitive. When the younger boy bit down gently, L arched his back and pulled on the hair that his hands were laced in.

"Mello..!!"

Mello just smiled, and continued kissing down his elders chest. When he got to his L's jeans, he looked up, a questioning look in his eyes. All he got in return was a lust filled gaze, that made him smirk and turn his attention back to his previous work.

Slowly, staring L straight in the eyes, Mello began to slide down the detective's zipper, making him moan and wriggle, wanting more friction against the painfully hard bulge in his pants. The animalistic look in Mello's eyes only made him more aroused, and he growled, impatient and wishing the chocolate addict would hurry up. The chocolate addict evidently got the hint, and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, discarding them in a pile somewhere over the other side of the room.

Mello eyed the detective before him, lying naked and panting on the floor beneath him, with a critical eye. It wasn't enough. He wanted to make the stoic man scream. Leaning down, he quickly shrugged off his vest top, realising how hot he'd suddenly got, and crouched over L's straining erection. Smirking devilishly, he breathed over it lightly, making L groan in frustration.

"Mello! Just.. just do it already!"

Mello looked up, one blonde eyebrow arched. He stared and the needy detective, wondering if he meant what Mello thought he meant, or if he was just overly eager, or if, or if… or if….

Oh well. If he couldn't figure it out, he would do what he would usually do. He would tease someone.

"Do what, L-san?"

He asked, taunting, hovering above the frustrated detective's body. Said detective just growled again, and Mello pulled back, balancing in a very L-like position on the balls of his feet, pretending to be confused.

"L-san? I don't understand?"

He said, very cutely, very sweetly. Like a five year old child who didn't understand why he couldn't take the cute kitty home. Quite a lot like Near would, had he been a normal child, though L thought it was probably not the best idea to mention this at the time, as it may make Mello leave the room entirely, leaving a very frustrated and annoyed L.

"Mello! Just…"

Could he really say those words? It made him feel like such a .. slut. A common whore. But damnit, he was desperate, he wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything. So was it worth it? Yes.

"Just… fuck me already."

Mello's eyes widened for a second. Luckily, L didn't notice, as he was blushing and looking away. He never realised that Mello hadn't actually known what he was talking about, and Mello never told. Anyway, all in all, he was quite surprised when his lips were captured in a breathtaking kiss. He had never thought of Mello as the sweet and sentimental time. Then again, the problem with L was that he never really looked beyond the IQ level, as far as his successors were concerned, which was probably his biggest

mistake.

Mello pulled away, glancing at the detective with a loving gaze. Putting two fingers up to older man's mouth, he gently coaxed the pale lips open. L gazed up at him with wide eyes, accepting the digits into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them tantalizingly, making Mello moan, unable to take his eyes off the man beneath him. Once L was sure that the fingers were properly coated in salivae wasHe w, he released them, sealing his fate and placing himself in Mello's hands.

Slowly, Mello pressed one saliva slicked finger against L's virginal entrance, using his other hand to pump his erection, trying to distract his mentor from any pain his probing finger might cause. Gently, he pushed the digit into L's body, past the ring of muscle and into his tight passage, making the detective hiss in pain. Mello stilled his finger, letting the man in front of him get used the feeling, watching the porcelain face intently. He continued to stimulate L's erection, trying to ignore how painfully tight his own pants were becoming. As soon as the detectives features relaxed, Mello began pumping his finger gently in and out, searching for that special spot…

L arched his back and screamed, making Mello smirk despite himself. The older man really was very vocal. Getting slightly impatient, he gently added another finger, making the moans of pleasure turn quickly into whimpers of pain. Seeking L's lips, he cut off the noises with a long, lustful kiss, trying to comfort the eccentric man in any way he could. L accepted the kiss willingly, even gratefully. It was strange- he'd never considered himself a submissive person. Then again, he couldn't imagine many people being more dominating than Mello. These thoughts flew from his mind as the fingers inside him began to stretch and scissor his opening, making him wince in pain, a small tear trickling from underneath a closed eyelid before he could stop it, only to be kissed away by a pair of soft lips.

Mello, meanwhile, had very dexterously manage to wriggle out of his absurdly tight leather trousers, freeing his long confined erection. Scissoring his two fingers, he groaned, the thought of being in side the hot, tight body making his arousal twitch. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out, making the detective whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Mello just smiled, positioning himself at L's entrance.

L shivered as he felt the hot head of Mello's arousal against his opening. Blinking open two large eyes, he started at the boy above him, giving a small smiled and nod as confirmation. That was all Mello needed.

Groaning, he pushed himself into L's only-just prepared passage, saliva and his own precum lubricating his painfully hard erection. Sighing, he fully sheathed himself inside L, trying desperately not to pound into the detective, knowing that he had to give him time to adjust.

L, unknowing of Mello's bliss, felt like he was being torn in half. Trying desperately to relax his muscles, he groaned in pleasure and pain as the head of Mello's swollen arousal brushed his prostate. After a minute or so of adjusting. Which was agony for both of them, albeit in different ways, L ground out

"M.. move."

No more encouragement was needed. Mello pulled out slowly, thrusting back in gently, trying not to hurt the older man. He repeated this action a couple of times, searching for L's prostate. He knew he'd found it when L raked his bitten nails down Mello's bare back, moaning wildly.

"Haa… uhh! M.. Mello, right there!"

Smiling softly, despite his position, Mello angled his slow, rhythmic thrusts towards that spot. He really didn't want to hurt his mentor, so he resisted the ever growing temptation to go any faster. That was, until, L purposefully clamped down around him, making him shudder and groan.

"Harder!"

The two lust ridden syllables that left the detective's mouth were exactly what Mello wanted to hear. Pulling nearly all the way out, he thrust back in twice as forcefully, biting down on L's neck to suppress his moans. L, on the other hand, did nothing of the sort

"Aaaaaah, uhh.. Mel.. lo… faster.."

Mello complied, thrusting harder and faster into the detective's pale body, trying not to come too early. At one particularly accurate, vicious thrust against his prostate, L arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream. AS Mello continued his merciless assault, L brought one of his hands round to fist his erection.

"C…coming.."

Mello looked down at the detective, and moaned at the sight. Increasing his thrusts ten fold, he leant over and captured the pale, eccentric and oh-so-sexy man's lips in one last, memorable, searing kiss.

L groaned into Mello's mouth, the hand around his erection tightening as he came all over himself and Mello. His muscles contracted around the blonde, making him scream in ecstasy, filling L's body with his own fluid. The two collapsed, sleep welcoming the exhausted bodies.

Mello woke up to the smell of cake. Chocolate cake. Looking around, he saw a plate on the ground, upon which sat a large slice of cake with strawberries on top. Smiling, he knew that this was L's way of a goodbye.

Sighing, he propped himself up, and took a thoughtful bite. That was it for another year then.

**So, there you go. MelloXL, how lovely **

**R&R please peoples. xxx**


End file.
